


Tired

by IchigoRenji



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Inspired by Skyfall, James gives up, M/M, Silva wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this November 12, 2012.<br/>James sat cuffed to a chair, Silva standing in front of him, and he was just so tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampoweredgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampoweredgal/gifts).



> I was playing around with the idea that James is extremely tired, and when Silva has him cuffed to a chair, that he just wants it all to end. He doesn’t want to kill or anything anymore. He just wants peace. So he joins Silva, but not as one of his men or anything. Silva takes care of him, and loves him. Plus I really like Silva and James together.

James knew the moment that he entered the field again, that he wasn’t ready. However, he couldn’t let M or MI6 down. For Queen and Country…it was his duty. Yet he couldn’t help but feel tired, so very tired. It was not a physical tiredness, rather, a spiritual tiredness. It wormed its way down into the very core of his bones.

He had been doing his job for so long, always thinking of the next mission. After being shot accidentally by one of MI6’s own, and presumed dead, he had been tempted to just stay dead and live out the rest of his days in peace. However, M’s voice always nagged at him within his mind, and that is how he found himself back in the field doing his duty.

So when Raoul Silva had him cuffed to a chair a few days later, sat before him and said those few short lines, “She sent you after me, knowing you’re not ready, knowing you would likely die. Mommy was very bad.” That James visibly sagged. His strong front that he always wore, broke, and a bone weary man was left in its place. Silva gave him a knowing look. Waving his guards away, Silva removed the handcuffs from James gently. The former hostage slumped into Raoul’s arms, and Raoul let him. He knew that he had won. James was his. M had lost her chess piece.


End file.
